Dead Mind
by FumeKnight
Summary: After a difficult battle the gang were able to return back at Velder, though Eve suffered heavy damage and used the last of her power supply to help them. What will Add do to save her? (No sad song for this one, though you'll suffer the feels. I'm full of tragedy on this week.)
1. Dead Mind

**Alright. I did a sad story for Diabolic Esper. I did a sad story for Lunatic Psyker. Better finish the trilogy with Mastermind being the last one. Hope you enjoy this sad story. (No song this time.)**

 **Classes:**

 **Elsword - Lord Knight**

 **Aisha - Dimensional Witch**

 **Rena - Wind Snicker**

 **Raven - Blade Master**

 **Eve - Code: Battle Seraph**

 **Chung - Deadly chaser**

 **Ara - Yama Raja**

 **Elesis - Blazing Heart**

 **Add - Mastermind**

 **Lu/Ciel - Chiliarch/Dreadlord**

* * *

The gang was impatiently walking around on Add's laboratory. It had been over 6 hours since they waited for him to finish it. They were told to wait until the light went off so that the operation would be over.

"Grr! Isn't he done yet!?" Elsword growled as he glared at the light source. Each second, minute and hour growing his hatred for the illumination.

"Calm down, stupid! Just wait a little longer!" Aisha said pacing around the hallway, back and forth.

"He said it was a very heavy operation. Just wait a little longer." Rena said with a sad look. Moments before the operation he told them the truth behind what he was going to do.

Raven put his hand on her shoulder making her look at him.

"He said it was the only way, hope that he might be safe too." He responded without showing any weakness to them, despite being anxious as well.

In an instant the light went off. Everyone held their breath for what seemed for an eternity before the Nasod queen walked through the two doors.

She tilted her head in question as why everyone looked amazed.

"Eve!" The Lord Knight cried as he went to hug her. He was cut short when Rena was faster than him.

"Eve! We thought we lost you! Are you okay?" She asked in a motherly fashion while looking at her body.

"System check verified. No external damage. Energy status - fully charged." The battle seraph responded to her. She looked around and remembered where she is right now. "We are currently in Add's lab in Velder. Why are we here?"

Her question was met with silence and uncomfortable stares. Each and everyone of them were looking to the side not daring to gaze at her.

"Hey, it doesn't matter! Lets get out of here for now and have fun!" Elsword said with a painful smile, trying to lighten the mood for now.

"Invitation declined. Answer my former question, if you may." She didn't backed down, she might have lost her emotions, but she hasn't lost her logical self.

"It doesn't matter for now. Go out and come back in an hour or two. We'll tell you everything later." Ciel was the first to say to her.

"Yeah! Go out and have fun! Add told us to check a few things around before meeting up with us." Lu tried to reinforce her butlers idea.

"Where is Add? Why isn't he with you?" That single question made a few look to the side in pain and anger. She didn't know why.

"Come on, little doll! Lets get some fresh air!" Rena said while she pulled both Eve and Elsword out.

* * *

Outside Add's laboratory

As the two were being dragged by the Wind Snicker, the three reached Velder's shopping district. Everything between weapons to accessories to food supplies were traded here.

"Say Eve, do you wanna buy something? I have to go somewhere real quick so Elsword will be on your care!" She said before abandoning the two of them at high speed.

"So..." Elsword started while scratching the back of his head. "Do you wanna go see some stuff around town?" He asked the Nasod, she simply nodded to him as she needed to buy a few things that concerned the Mastermind. He always asked her to bring some sweets for him.

As they were shopping, the Lord Knight was always giving a few glances at her. As if to make sure she was truly fine.

She saw him a couple of times making him stumble a bit before putting a facade on. When they stopped to eat something, Elsword decided to speak a bit.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again Eve. We really thought you were gone." He said while relaxing a bit on the bench that they decided to stop by.

"What do you mean?" She said in a monotone voice to him.

"Don't you remember anything on our last battle?" He asked her, her eyes glowed for a bit before returning back to him.

"My data bank seems to be corrupted on that day. Please give me details on what happened, in hopes that I'll be able to recall."

"N-No! You don't need to know..." He said while his expression returned to a painful one with the weakest of the smiles.

"Elsword, what happened on that day?" She asked once more, Moby and Remy patiently waited beside her master despite knowing what happened. They went to great effort to make a fake wall on their circuitry to prevent Eve from knowing.

"It's fine, Eve! You don't need to know about it!" He said once more trying to sound more confident, despite the sweat drop on his cheek saying otherwise.

She left the issue alone for now. She would ask the other members soon enough.

As they continued their shopping spree, the arranged time had came which made her starting to head towards Add's laboratory.

"H-Hey, Eve! Where are you going?" He asked while trying to catch up to her.

"The time is 18:36 PM. Exactly two hours have passed and now I'm returning back from where we came from." She responded as her drones followed her.

"...You shouldn't go..." He said with the weakest of voices. This made the queen stop on her tracks and look at proud knight. Or what used to be one.

"Elsword?" She asked tilting her head to the side confused. In front of her was a boy with small tears forming on his crimson eyes, his stare was directly at the floor.

"I-I didn't even liked the guy, but still! Why did it had to end it like that?" He asked as he started to walk away from the scene. "I'm glad that he did that... I really am... But... This pain... Is unbearable!" He said before running away.

Not knowing how to respond to that, she resumed her way back to his home. He did various experiments that made her despise him long ago, now not even anger can come to show it about the vast tests he did with Nasod technology.

As she was a few minutes reaching the door, Rena appeared with a few flowers in a jar. Her cheerful expression was locked away and now one that bore the feeling of sadness plastered her face.

"Rena, what are you doing here?" Eve asked towards the elf. She in returned looked at her surprised, coating her saddened face with her old cheerfulness.

"Oh, E-Eve! I didn't know you were back!" She said trying to disguise her feelings, even if her voice had doubt in it.

"I was asked to come back in two hours. I will enter the facility now." She replied back without any emotion attached to her words.

"T-Then lets go together!" She said while opening the door for the both of them.

As they entered, the bright neon lights of purple reflected through the white clean marble stone, making look like it was full of life. Though the Nasod queen couldn't feel it, the air was filled with dread.

At the distance, an argument was having between the group.

"...-Hy did he do that!? She's just a walking robot!" Elesis yelled towards Raven with anger. The Blazing Heart was absolutely livid.

"You have to respect his decision, Elesis. Many were against it, but he said it was the only way to save her." The Blade Master responded calmly to her.

"He didn't had to do it..." Chung said in a crestfallen manner to them. The Deadly Chaser had his guns dangle freely on his hands, while his cannon was resting beside him.

"..." Ara didn't spoke a single word, having tears speak more than her words. The Yama Raja was simply devastated.

The Dreadlord and Chiliarch left the operation room, looking gloom, not daring to make eye contact with them.

"We've been with Eve longer than him, so when he said that he could fix her we took his word without a heart beat. But now... Now I don't know..." The Dimensional Witch said, her cheerful mood was completely obliterated.

As the two walked closer to the group, Elesis looked at the Nasod queen. Anger rising once more.

"This is all your fault!" She said while pointing at her. "If it wasn't for you, he would've! He would've...!" She broke up in tears as she fell to her knees.

"Let it all out, Elesis..." Rena said while kneeling next to her friend.

"..." Eve kept quiet as she heard it all. Her expression never faltering. She looked around and she still hadn't found the Mastermind.

She wasn't able to identify the mood of the room, for when she lost her emotions empathy was lost as well. The room was very heavy, no matter how one would look the sense of dread was everywhere in the room except for the one she emerged from.

"Where is Add?" She asked with a sack under her arm. She bought sweets for him like he always asked.

None responded before Ciel pointed with his thumb inside the operating room.

"Look behind the throne. You'll see him there." He said while leaving with Lu, both with their eyes faltering with tears.

She ignored all the feelings around her and looked for him.

Once inside the room, she found it was rather spacious. At the end of the room was the throne that she woke up and towards the side was a doorway to another room. This one was much smaller and darker compared to the other one.

Everywhere there were charred wires, computers on the fritz from extensive damage. However, there was one computer intact that emitted some light. It was purple, the color that Add had taken a like to.

She saw that there was only one folder with a recording from him. She selected it and played the message.

 _"Log date number 4331._

 _Eve has been fully repaired, but I haven't found a powerful enough source of power to charge her up. Time is of the essence, if she doesn't receive any power in less than than hours, I fear she'll lose every memory she had with everyone. I won't let that happen, if we can't find anything then I'll be the source to power her with my mind._

 _But by doing that, I'll become... It doesn't matter. She deserves this. She still has much to live for, me? I have nothing to live if she isn't there._

 _Eve, if you're hearing this. Thank you for becoming the light of my life. If I never found you, I would surely done something that I would regret it later. And... I'm sorry. I pretty sure you bought my snacks for me._

 _I think I won't be able to eat them if what I think will happen to me will occur."_

At that point Ara entered the room with a couple more members.

"Eve... He's over there..." She said grabbing the attention of the battle seraph towards a throne with the Mastermind sitting on it. His eyes lifelessly looking at the ceiling.

 _"I'll probably will become brain dead when I transfer my mental energy to you. There is a chance that I may recuperate, but that has a very, very low percentage of that'll happen. So this is my goodbye to you._

 _Live queen Eve... Live the life that I couldn't live and achieve your goal to revive the Nasod kingdom..."_ The recording stopped as she began to approach the Mastermind, he didn't react when she was standing in front of him.

"You were too damaged on our last battle and used the rest of your energy supply to defeat the opponent. Add did all that he could to fix you up, but we couldn't find anything to power you back up... He gave his life for you." Raven explained to her while looking at him, to him he was now dead.

None spoke when she tried to stir him up.

"Wake up." She said to him, he didn't react. "Wake up." She said it once more, he still didn't react. "Proceeding to use force." She announced as she readied her hand.

"If you slap him, I'll slay you right where you stand!" Elesis growled to her before tears threatened to escape her. "Don't you see that he's dead because of you!" She yelled at her.

She didn't changed her expression, but her actions were different. Instead of letting him go, she hugged him. She didn't know why she was doing it or why her eyes were beginning to blur.

"Is she..." Rena said surprised as to what she was watching.

Eve was crying on the deceased Mastermind. Her face never changed, her voice never faltered, but her eyes were releasing tears. She didn't know why, for she had lost her emotions. And now, she had lost someone precious that was in her memories.

* * *

 **Two sad stories in two weeks, that's goddamn weird. Anyway I hope you enjoy the feels for this pair. This is a story I'm proud of.**


	2. Healed Mind

**Well... Isn't this something new? Hope you guys really enjoy the real ending of this story, that was supposed to be a one-shot.**

* * *

In the inn the gang was resting after a long day of hard work. They volunteered to help around the towns they previously helped while returning to Velder.

The Nasod Queen has been overall silent through the months. She's been trying to cope with the situation with Add ever since that day. His vital signs are still okay, but his brain waves haven't reacted once since he's been downed.

She's been... Hopeful, as Rena would describe it. Hopeful that he would come back. She missed how he would give her attention, how he tried so hard for her to smile, how he was always there despite all the work he would do.

She closed her room and started to head towards the front door. She was interrupted when Elsword came in.

"Hey Eve! Wanna go play a game of cards with the rest of us? This time I'll defeat Raven for sure!" He said with confidence, has he's been troubled when the insane scientist had done the deed.

"Invitation denied. Resuming current task." She said in a monotone way before taking two steps.

"You're going to visit him too, right?" He said looking to the side. He's been to his room, talking with him. He knew that Add wouldn't listen, he just wanted for him to scream at him for being there or call him 'muscle head'. He wanted his old comrade back.

"Is anyone in his room presently?" She asked him, wanting to know.

"My sister is there right now. She wanted to change his flowers and maybe talk with him too." He said remembering how her face had sadness all written on it.

Ever since then, Elesis has been distancing herself with Eve out of hatred. The Blazing Heart had strong feelings for the Mastermind, going so far to drag him out of his lab and make him have fun with her.

Most of the time he would dismiss her completely, but on rare occasions he would agree just to make her day. Add once said to Eve that, he liked sometimes when the free knight was having fun, the other times he was fearful of her flames because of her temper.

Eve noted that and continued going towards her destination.

On the way, she noted how the once demolished city had almost been rebuilt back in order. The once broken bridge now needed some extra work towards the castle of Velder. The streets no longer held the tents of military soldiers and the trade routes were flourishing back.

The citizens were still a bit shaken from the demon invasion, being paranoid at the slightest shadow that moved on its own. Hopefully everything would return to what it was before, when peace still carried harmony to everyone.

As she continued her walk towards his old laboratory, she saw a few of her friends shopping. Aisha and Lu were looking at the available accessories while Rena and Ciel were buying ingredients for today's dinner.

She saw Chung, Raven and Ara back at the inn before she bumped with Elsword. Raven was the first one to get over with Add, not out of coldness mind you, he simply was used to the pain of losing someone, even if it still pains him greatly.

Chung and Ara were the third ones to somewhat cope with it. Chung would clean his guns for hours in order to distract himself while Ara would always check her powers in hopes to not see or hear Add's soul in her possession.

Aisha would always put up a cheery mood, pushing any kind of negative feelings in the back of her mind. Rena would stare at many times stop for a moment and look to her side, Add would always be beside her and Raven to discuss a few things or simply ramble for a bit.

Lu and Ciel were a bit different. They wouldn't speak about Add or even visit him. They weren't that acquainted with him, but he was helpful in a few situations for them. 'To not visit someone is to respect the man' they would say despite looking at the ground.

Elesis was different. She would visit him whenever she had the chance, she would try and try to make him have a response. But nothing really made him react, not even Eve herself.

Eve would always visit after Elesis. She really never spoke to him, but Elsword once caught her doing something he would never imagine Eve do.

She would held his hand and let empty tears flow down. They never had any meaning, her face never frown or show any kind of emotion. But deep down the boy knew that those tears held something, the same as the tears of his sister.

* * *

Add's lab

As she entered the facility, she noticed that the clean white marble not carried stains of dust. Ever since he did the deed, the place shut down with its master gone. There was no need to clean it, there was no need for its services... The was no need for it at all anymore.

Her steps echoed through the empty hallway, the purple neon lights were all but gone. The 'operation room' that she emerged all those months ago was now sealed shut. The room brought too many memories to everyone so they decided to never to open it again.

She looked to the left, where his room was. A dim light escaped the creaks of his door while Elesis was talking with him, hiccuping a few times while speaking. The Mastermind had many machines to give him life support, there was a backup generator in case the electricity failed to fuel the gadgets. He had an oxygen mask around his mouth to enable him to breath.

"H-Hey! R-Remember that p-place we were on H-Hamel? The one where we had a big p-party until we went to b-bed? That was one of the h-happiest days I remember with y-you... How you laughed... How you scolded me for drinking too much... How you kept the creeps away from me..." Her voice was wavering as she was telling him. "It got a lot c-crowded since we helped the red k-knights!"

Eve's amber eyes glowed under the shadows behind the door. She was standing still listening to Elesis. She remember that memory, it was the first time that Add was responsible for everyone, apart from Raven that could hold his drink.

"We've been going from place to p-place, helping everyone when we could..." She stopped herself as she let loose more tears. "If you were t-there, I bet everything would've b-been... Oh Add!" She snapped as she laid down her head, soaking the bed sheets with her sadness.

Eve opened the door silently as she entered the room. Elesis was a complete mess as her emotions that were bottled up finally were being loosen. Eve couldn't really know how to deal with the situation.

She let her weep... And weep... this went on for several minutes before Elesis recovered from her breakdown.

"Add... I miss you so much... Please... Wake up..." She said as she rose her head towards the sleeping Mastermind.

"Miss Elesis, may I-" Eve spoke before a glare from Elesis made her stop.

"You... If he didn't saved you he would still be alive! You're just a walking tin can with no emotions, while he is a human that has so much to live for!" She yelled to vent out her anger. "But now... Now he's... He's...!" She said trying to stop the tears from escaping.

"Miss Elesis, can you grab his hand with me? Maybe he'll listen to the both of us." She requested to the angered Blazing Heart.

"Why should I do that with you!? You don't even have permission to touch him!" She growled back at her. She in return gave her the same blank expression as always.

"Miss Elesis. Would you please reconsider? I wish to see him back again too. He..." Her voice, for the first time faltered. This made the crimson girl surprised. "He's a very close friend that I wish to talk to again. Have someone to talk about the same knowledge that we Nasod's keep for ourselves and... I wish to see him smile once more." That last one let 'empty' tears to roll down her cheeks.

"..." Elesis knew how Add would make the Nasod queen special, how he talked with her and tried to have emotions again. She knew that Eve was in 'pain', despite not accessing her emotion circuit anymore.

The Blazing Heart took the Battle Seraph's hand and gripped the Mastermind's hand firmly. There was still no reaction, the chart that took notice on his brain waves didn't even budge.

"Please wake up, Add. We miss you very much..." Eve started with both wanting to see the insane genius back in his usual self.

"Please... For all of us Add..." Elesis pleaded once more to him... Both with their eyes closed. Still no reaction. She sighed as she was pulling Eve's hand back, but the hands didn't let go.

"Eve... Let go of us..." She said crestfallen to the Nasod queen.

"I am not doing anything, miss Elesis." She responded back to the fire warrior.

"...What?" She responded just as surprised as Eve. They looked at their hands intertwined with his, there was some kind of strength on his grip. They then directed their attention to his face and they couldn't believe it.

His eyes were open.

"Ad-... Ad-... Add!" Elesis screamed between her hiccups. The scientist was awake and the chart was proof that his brain waves were back. She dug her head on his chest while crying.

He slowly took off his gas mask and started to pet the redhead.

"S-sorry for taking... So long..." He said weakly with a faint smile to the Blazing Heart. He then looked at the Battle Seraph and his eyes widened, she was releasing tears with a smile.

"I'll go call the others! T-They need to know about this!" Elesis said in a hurry, wanting to tell the world that Add was back.

Eve and him were alone on his room. His eyes never left her teary ones.

"Welcome back... Add." She said with happiness in her words.

"It's good... To be back..." He said while smiling back at her.

* * *

 **A happy ending! I don't always make sad stories, but this one had me captivated. I read it and read it and thought that maybe I should expand it a bit more, where I should give it the ending that people might like it. I might do one more chapter for 'An Esper's Last Message', you know, give it a somewhat good ending. Because I am planning making 'Drifting Psyker' a happy one at one point.**


End file.
